Seulement toi
by Lehto
Summary: Avant sa disparition avec les enfers, Hypnos se remémore une rencontre avec une humaine qui fut la seule à gagner son coeur...
1. Chapter 1

**Mot de l'auteure : **Bien le bonjour à toutes et tous, je me lance avec une histoire sur notre dieu du sommeil Hypnos. Une petite fic pour un personnage que j'adore et qui, j'espère, vous plaira ^^

**Disclaimer : **Il va de soi que les personnages issus de Saint Seiya ne sont pas ma propriété mais belle et bien celle de Masami Kurumada. Pour ce qui est du reste, eh bien... C'est à moi ^^

En espérant que vous aimerez, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :D

* * *

><p><em>Les Enfers, à Elysion,<em>

_Hypnos : _

Je sens le sol trembler sous mon dos tandis que des fissures se dessinent et le divise en plusieurs parts de différentes tailles. Les fleurs se fanent à une vitesse folle, comme si un poison se répandait dans l'air et agissait sur elles. Hadès est en train de mourir et les enfers suivent leur maître dans son déclin, disparaissant avec lui.

Moi, je suis allongé sur le sol, j'attends mon heure venir, n'ayant plus ni la force, ni la volonté de me lever pour sauver ma vie. Pourquoi le voudrais-je d'ailleurs? Mon seigneur Hadès est mort, mon frère également à péri face aux chevaliers d'Athéna, nous avons perdu...

J'eus une grimace lorsqu'une douleur traversa mon torse, me coupant la respiration quelques secondes. La blessure que m'ont infligé les chevaliers de bronze ne s'arrange pas, je vais bientôt mourir. Je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander ce qui a traversé l'esprit du seigneur Hadès et de mon frère Thanatos lorsqu'ils ont compris qu'ils allaient mourir... Personnellement, je ne me sens pas vraiment effrayé, ni vraiment désespéré, je ne ressens pas vraiment quelque chose de particulier. Enfin si, je me demande malgré tout ce que je vais devenir, si je vais réussir à retrouver mon frère avec lequel j'ai toujours été. Je ne me souviens pas avoir été une seule fois séparé de lui alors je dois avouer que cette pensée me tracasse un peu. Je ne peux réprimer un sourire. Elysion a bientôt fini de disparaître, je ferme les yeux. Je revois un paysage au travers mes paupières closes. Où ais-je bien pu le voir? Une jeune fille apparut dans ce décor si paisible, avançant avec légèreté. Elle se tourna vers moi et m'adressa un sourire radieux... Oui, je me souviens maintenant... Comment ais-je pu t'oublier? Yuki...

**Trois siècles plus tôt...**

Il faisait jour depuis peu, l'air frais de la nuit commençait doucement à se réchauffer avec les premiers rayons du soleil. Tout doucement, la nature sortait de sa torpeur, les animaux s'éveillant tour à tour. Le village aussi s'éveillait en douceur, les villageois allaient travailler dans les champs, d'autres dans la forêt. Certains vendaient les produits de leurs durs labeurs sur la place centrale, là où tous passaient. Hypnos était là et observait les humains aller et venir sous ses yeux avec attention. Depuis longtemps déjà et ce, bien qu'il n'aime guère la race humaine, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être intrigué par cette espèce à laquelle eux, les dieux, avaient donné naissance. Il les trouvaient fascinants de par leur capacité à évoluer au fil du temps et de ce fait, venait les observer de ses propres yeux. Il prenait la peine de changer d'apparence afin de passer un peu plus inaperçu , faisant disparaître le pentagramme de son front, ses cheveux blonds plus longs tombant en cascade dans son dos et des yeux assombris afin qu'ils paraissent marrons clairs. Ainsi, il ressemblait plus à un humain, certes étranger à cette région mais quand même. Certains s'arrêtaient quelques instants afin de le regarder passer, surpris de voir un homme tel que lui dans un endroit si pauvre.

« Les humains d'ici semblent vivre un peu à l'écart des autres, se dit Hypnos, ce qui explique leur pauvreté. Pourtant, il faut avouer qu'ils se débrouillent plutôt bien car ils arrivent à subsister par leurs propres moyens. »

Son attention se reporta sur un groupe de cavaliers qui, il put le distinguer à leurs tenues, devaient être des aristocrates. Ils traversaient les rues à grande vitesse, coupant la route aux villageois sans leur accorder la moindre attention. Ceux qui se trouvaient sur leur chemin reculèrent rapidement afin de ne pas se faire piétiner par les chevaux. Un petit garçon, qui voulu rattraper son jouet tombé par terre, s'avança malgré tout sur la route et eut juste le temps de relever la tête pour voir le cheval se dresser devant lui sur ses pattes arrières. Le cavalier tira sur ses rennes, obligeant le cheval à reculer et il se tourna vers le petit garçon, détachant le fouet à sa ceinture.

_Hors de mon chemin vermine! lança t-il en brandissant son fouet.

Le petit garçon ferma les yeux, attendant la sensation de douleur mais il entendit juste le claquement du fouet. Il ouvrit les yeux en sentant des bras l'entourer et il vit une jeune fille qui regardait le cavalier, un filet de sang coulant de sa tête.

_Quant bien même vous êtes riche, dit-elle, vous ne devriez pas vous comporter ainsi. Ce n'est qu'un petit garçon, il n'a pas fait exprès.

_Qu'est ce que tu veux que ça me fasse! Crois-tu que j'ai du temps à perdre avec des parasites comme vous? De toute façon, vous n'êtes que de misérables mendiants et vous le resterez toute votre vie, je ne vois pas pourquoi moi, qui peut avoir tout ce que vous ne pourrez jamais obtenir dans toute votre vie, je devrais me soucier de misérables, dit-il en talonnant son cheval pour qu'il reparte.

Une fois que lui et ses compagnons eurent disparu, les villageois se rassemblèrent dans la ruelle autour des deux enfants. La mère du petit garçon vint le réprimander avant de le prendre dans ses bras pour le rassurer. Une vieille femme sortit un mouchoir de son sac afin d'éponger le sang qui coulait sur le visage de la jeune fille.

_Vraiment Yuki, soupira t-elle, tu ne devrais pas prendre autant de risques. Le fouet t'a frappé à la tête, c'est dangereux tu sais?

_Ne vous en faite pas, je vais bien, la rassura la jeune fille. Et puis, je ne pouvais pas le laisser frapper un petit garçon.

_Je suis vraiment désolée, dit la mère de ce dernier. J'espère que vous allez bien.

_Mais oui, ne vous en faîtes pas. Bon excusez moi mais il faut que j'y aille maintenant, ajouta-elle en se levant.

_Mais tu n'as même pas soigné ta blessure, protesta la vieille femme.

_Mais tout va bien. Et puis, je dois aller travailler, sinon je risque d'avoir des problèmes, à plus tard, dit-elle en se mettant à courir.

Hypnos lui, regardait dans la direction prise par le groupe de cavaliers, se disant que celui-ci n'était pas digne d'un intérêt quelconque de sa part. Il songea à rentrer, se disant qu'il avait assez observé les humains pour aujourd'hui et que, de toute façon, le temps ne lui manquait pas pour revenir, à lui le dieu du sommeil.

Il regarda devant lui en entendant des bruits de pas précipités et vit la jeune fille de tout à l'heure courir en zigzaguant entre les villageois afin de passer mais elle ne dut pas le voir aussitôt car lorsqu'elle releva de nouveau la tête, elle constata qu'elle ne pouvait l'éviter et heurta le dieu de plein fouet. Celui-ci chancela un peu par surprise mais elle était beaucoup trop légère pour le faire tomber. Elle leva ses yeux couleur noisette vers lui et le regarda quelques secondes avant de faire un bond en arrière en poussant un cri, faisant sursauter le dieu.

_Pardon! s'excusa t-elle. Pardon, pardon, pardon! Je ne vous avais pas vu, je suis désolée!

Incrédule, Hypnos la regardait s'incliner à plusieurs reprises devant lui tout en continuant de s'excuser. Elle finit cependant par cesser et s'inclina une dernière fois.

_Je vous prie de m'excuser mais je dois m'en aller, encore pardon.

_Ce...n'est rien, finit par dire Hypnos, encore étonné par les réactions de la jeune fille.

Celle-ci lui adressa un sourire avant de s'en aller en courant de plus belle. Il la regarda s'en aller, son regard la suivant jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne disparaisse dans une ruelle.

_Les humains sont décidément bien étranges, dit-il.

Il attendit quelques instants avant de disparaître de la foule sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive et arriva devant les portes d'un château qu'il franchit.


	2. Chapter 2

Voilà un nouveau chapitre de cette fic, un peu guimauve certes mais j'avais envie d'en écrire au moins une comme ça =_= Et puis j'aime bien Hypnos moi alors forcément... =_=

Mais bon, j'espère que celui-ci vous plaira :) Des petits reviews que je sache ce que vous en pensez?

Sur ce, bonne lecture ^^

* * *

><p>Hypnos regarda autour de lui, il se trouvait maintenant dans un désert. Le vent soulevait des nuages de sable, limitant ainsi son champ de vision. Le soleil était haut dans le ciel et brillait de mille feux. Il continua de guetter le moindre mouvement autour de lui, reprenant calmement son souffle. Il ne put s'empêcher de maudire Arès et ses envies de conquêtes. Non pas qu'il était surpris qu'il ait envoyé ses guerriers contre lui mais il s'en serait bien passé.<p>

Il sentit un liquide chaud couler sur sa joue gauche et l'essuya du revers de la main et regarda le liquide rouge qui la recouvrait.

« Il vaut mieux que je m'en ailles, si je reste ici, il me retrouverons forcément, songea t-il. Et puis cet endroit me dit quelque chose... »

Il marcha pendant quelques minutes avant de voir les premières maisons d'un village se profiler un peu plus loin. Il avança vers elles et, une fois à l'entrée du village, il se rappela être venu il y avait maintenant près d'un mois. Il remarqua les regards de certains villageois et se rappela que du sang coulait sur son visage. Il s'apprêtait à quitter la rue afin de traverser le village au plus vite lorsqu'une voix l'interpella.

_Excusez-moi.

Il se contenta de tourner la tête vers cette personne et reconnu la jeune fille qui l'avait heurté lors de sa visite.

_J'en étais sûre, vous êtes bien l'homme que j'ai heurté la dernière fois.

_...Tu te souviens de ça? demanda le dieu, un peu étonné.

_Bien sûr, mais je ne pensais pas vous revoir, c'est pour ça que je vous ai appelé, ça ma surpris.

Hypnos ne bougea pas, la regardant sans trop comprendre ce qu'elle voulait. Il quitta ses pensées en voyant son sourire s'effacer.

_Vous êtes blessé? demanda t-elle en désignant sa main.

_Ce n'est rien...

_Mais...vous saignez à la tête! s'exclama t-elle. Il faut soigner ça tout de suite.

_Pourtant, je ne me souviens pas que tu l'ais fait l'autre fois.

_Oui mais j'avais une raison, se défendit-elle, les joues légèrement rougies. Mais vous non.

_Qu'est ce que tu en sais?

_Vous ne me donnez pas l'impression d'être pressé. Venez, suivez-moi.

Hypnos réfléchit quelques secondes avant de la suivre, se disant qu'il n'avait de toute façon rien à perdre. Ainsi, si les sbires d'Arès étaient à sa recherche, ils auraient moins de chances de le retrouver car il avait déjà prit la précaution de masquer son cosmos.

Le dieu ne bougeait pas, songeant à aller directement au palais d'Arès afin d'éliminer ses soldats. Mais les combats ne l'intéressait guère et il n'aimait pas avoir recours à la violence.

_Voilà, dit la jeune fille avec un air satisfait. Plus aucune trace de sang sur votre visage. Je n'ai plus qu'à mettre quelque chose pour que ça cicatrise plus vite, ajouta t-elle en farfouillant dans ses affaires.

_Ce n'est pas la peine, dit-il en passant sa main sur sa plaie.

_Mais...

_Merci.

Elle le regarda sans bouger avant de lui sourire et elle alla ramasser les désinfectants et autres produits médicinaux. Hypnos en profita pour l'observer en détail. De longs cheveux châtains clairs tombant en cascade dans son dos, des yeux couleur noisette brillants et doux, une silhouette fine voir presque maigre mais ce qui le frappait le plus, c'était la blancheur de sa peau. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir vu une humaine avec la peau aussi blanche.

« Peut-être est-elle malade? se dit-il. Ça pourrait être une explication. »

_Dis moi, commença le dieu, tu vis toute seule?

_Oui, mes parents m'ont abandonné quand j'étais petite et ce sont les gens du village qui m'ont recueilli. Je vivais avec une famille avant mais je voulais vivre seule une fois assez grande pour ne pas être un poids pour eux. Vous comprenez, tout le monde est pauvre ici et s'occuper d'un enfant demande de l'argent. Je ne veux pas abuser de leur gentillesse, ils ont déjà fait assez pour moi.

_... Et tu arrives à vivre toute seule?

_Oui, j'ai trouvé un travail qui me permet de subvenir à mes besoins alors tout va bien. Mais et vous, d'où venez-vous?

_De loin, très loin d'ici, lui dit-il en songeant qu'il ne mentait pas puisqu'il vivait dans une enceinte divine, hors de portée des humains.

_Et qu'êtes vous venu faire ici alors?

_J'observe.

_Vous observez? répéta la jeune fille sans comprendre.

_Ne fais pas attention à ça, ce n'est pas important. Et puis, il faut que je m'en aille maintenant, dit-il en se levant.

_Je comprends, dit-elle en le suivant. Bon retour alors, dit-elle en fermant la porte derrière elle.

_Où vas-tu?

_Je vais travailler, je ne veux pas être en retard.

_Je vois...

_Bien, j'espère que vous ferez bon voyage, dit-elle en s'inclinant avant de partir dans la direction opposée de celle du dieu.

Celui-ci sortit du village et se concentra pour voir si un autre cosmos rodait aux alentours. Ne sentant rien, il décida de rentrer, jurant de régler le problème avec Arès. Tandis qu'il était en route pour rentrer, l'image de la jeune fille qui souriait lui revint en mémoire et il passa machinalement sa main sur sa plaie nettoyée.


End file.
